The Old Leader
by HakuMai Tetsuya
Summary: Si leader Akatsuki jaman dulu bangkit dari kubur ? . Dia ingin mengambil kembali tubuhnya dan meneror para Akatsukikers. Apa yang terjadi dengan markas Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

The Old Leader Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Old Leader © milik saya seorang.

Warning: OOC, typos (kalo ada), gaje, abal, aneh, alur kecepeten, rada' ga nyambung sama judulnya, Author kebanyakan mejeng *dikeroyok Akatsuki + Readers* dll

Happy Reading minna!

.

.

.

**Goa batu, Markas Akatsuki 03:00 pm**

Seperti biasalah semuanya pada sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Nggak perlu dijelasin pun udah pada tahu semua *di hajar Akatsuki*. Yah, pokoknya gitu lah kayak hari-hari biasanya. Cuman suasana agak mencekam. Ditambah lagi hujan deras dan petir yang menggelegar membuat suasana makin tambah mencekam meskipun masih sore-sore begini.

Nah, karena para mahluk Akatsuki itu paling sensitif sama hawa dingin nan horror begini. Alhasil saling berdempet-dempetanlah mereka.

"Feeling kalian enak nggak?"Pein angkat bicara.

"Enggak!" yang lain jawab dengan kompak, serempak, bebarengan dan bersama-sama (Woii, sama aja tau!).

"Ada yang nggak beres nih pasti." Pein gaya ala detektif padahal sebenernya nggak mikir apa-apa.

"Bener, un. Ada yang nggak beres, un. Mainannya Tobi belum diberesin tuh, un!" Deidara akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Yang lain sweatdrop, sedangkan Pein Cuma bisa pasrah punya anak buah bego kayak gini.

"Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik akan bereskan, senpai yang baik." Ucap Tobi berdusta tentang senpai-nya yang baik.

"Sono, cepet gih, un!"

"Oi, jangan main senpai-kouhai-an dong! Serius dikit napa?" teriak Sasori dari kejauhan. Dari nadanya dia terlihat cemburu dengan adegan Deidara memerintah Tobi, dan Tobi memuji Deidara dengan kata 'senpai yang baik' (yaelah, gitu aja cemburu, mendingan sama Author aja *dikeroyok Sasori FG*).

Sementara itu, mari kita pindah setting ke kuburan paling angker sedunia ke-Naruto-an.

Bzztt cip cip cip (ini mah suara chidori -_-). JLEGAARR (ini baru suara petir). Di langit yang gelap nun jauh di sana, Dewa Jashin sedang komat-kamit tidak jelas. Dan tiba-tiba, DHUARR (?), sesuatu yang aneh turun ke bumi.

"Uhh… ah… heeh… umm…" orang—kalau bisa disebut orang—itu bergumam dengan tidak jelasnya. Tubuhnya transparan, rambutnya acak-acakan, sebuah kunai yang masih menancap di perutnya, dan bekas cak-cak darah (jangan dibayangin kalo ngeri).

"Kau kuhidupkan kembali tuk mencari tubuhmu yang hilang, wahai manusia!" titah Dewa Jashin pada sosok tadi.

"Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh. Siapa loe? Siapa gue?" ucap sosok tadi dengan angkuhnya.

"Hush, beraninya kau melawan titah dewa, ke laut aja loe!"

"Ya elah gitu aja marah, nggak seru ah. Gue kan cuma bercanda."

"Ya wes, ini kukasih peta. Kamu harus ke sana. Setelah itu, terror orang-orang yang ada di sana, mengerti?"

"Hn, terserahlah."

Sosok tadi pergi meninggalkan Dewa Jashin yang sedang ber-kiss bye-ria padanya. _'Dewa gila!'_ umpatnya. Dilihatnya peta tersebut. Karena otaknya yang kelewat lemot itu, dia baru bisa memahami isi peta itu 12 jam kemudian (ternyata masih lemotan Akatsuki, ya? :D).

"Hmm, tempat ini perasaan gue pernah tahu deh? Tapi, kapan ya?" sosok itu ngomong sendiri. "Watdepak? Ini kan markas Akatsuki? Tapi, kok ada yang aneh ya. Udahlah, yang penting jalan."

Setelah melewati Amerika, lalu ke Antartika, menyelam ke Samudra Pasifik, nyasar di rumahnya Author (Heeh? =.=), dan melewati kamar Sasuke (Sasu: Nah loh, kok tiba-tiba gue?), sampailah sosok tadi ke rumahnya Naruto (Naru: Author ngaco!). Oke-oke, ralat untuk yang kedua dari belakang (berarti beneran ke rumah Author dong? *merinding*), sampailah sosok tadi ke goa tak layak pakai.

"Hmm, ada yang aneh nih? Dulu kayaknya nih tempat bentuk rumah deh, nggak goa kayak gini. Jujur aja, nih tempat jelek, kumuh, plus nista banget deh." ejek sosok tersebut. Lalu, sosok tadi mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang entah apakah itu.

Flashback (?)

"_Sekarang ini menjadi markas kita!" _

"_Ya begitulah."_

"_Desain rumahnya bagus, ya?"_

"_Hehe, siapa dulu dong …"_

"_KITA!"_

"_Dan tentunya, ini rumah …"_

"_KITAAA!"_

Flashback off (?)

Suara-suara aneh barusan terngiag-ngiang di kepala (iya kalau punya kepala O~O) sosok itu. 'Bodo amat, tinggal terror aja tuh orang yang ada di sana terus bawa pulang jasad gue.' Batin sosok itu.

**Kita kembali lagi ke Akatsuki **

Tok tok tok. Pintu Akatsuki yang notabene itu batu raksasa bisa diketok? Jangan-jangan…

"Kisame buka pintunya!" perintah Pein pada Kisame. Kisame nunjuk dirinya. Yang lain cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. Lalu dengan berat hati Kisame buka pintu nista itu.

"HUWAAAA!" teriak Kisame begitu ngeliat sosok yang tadi ngetok pintu.

Pas Kisame mau balik, ternyata temen-temennya pada ngilang atau ngumpet. Kisame udah parno sendiri sambil komat-kamit niru kata-kata yang biasanya Hidan keluarkan (nyebut Jashin maksudnya).

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya sosok itu.

"Heeh, gue tuan rumah di sini. Jangan sok di depan gue." Kisame dengan dustanya mengaku kalau dia tuan rumah di situ.

"…"

"Woi!" Kisame mulai berani dengan sosok itu. Karena mukanya jauh lebih horror daripada muka sosok yang kayak hantu atau memang hantu tersebut.

"…"

"Ya udah deh, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kisame dengan suara yang kiyut (Author masuk rumah sakit).

"Yahiko."

"Kisame Hoshigaki, anggota Akatsuki paling keren dan macho abis." (Author muntah 200 ember).

"Akatsuki?"

"Yo'a. ada yang salah?"

'_Yang salah tuh muka lo' _batin Yahiko—sosok hantu atau apalah itu— *dibakar*.

Para Akatsukikers yang sedari tadi ngumpet sambil nguping langsung keluar buat ngeliat sosok tersebut. Dan mereka langsung disuguhkan oleh 2 mahluk horror—yang satu mukanya, yang satunya lagi wujudnya (?)—.

"Siapa kamu?" Itachi dengan tidak ber perike-hiu-an langsung nunjuk-nunjuk muka horror Kisame.

"Itachi-kun, kenapa kau jahat padaku?" Kisame noleh ke Itachi dengan berurai air mata, menambah kesan horror pada mukanya.

"Hiiee, serem ah!" Itachi cuek aja, malah kesannya jadi ngejek gitu.

"Hei, kamu kok mirip siapa gitu sih?" Pein langsung SKSD ke hantu Yahiko, tak memperdulikan Itachi dan Kisame.

"Hmm?" gantian Yahiko yang noleh mukanya ancur, penuh darah, tatapan matanya sayu dan tajam, dan pokoknya jauh lebih ngeri dari Kisame. Kisame yang ngeliat perubahan mukanya yang tadinya nggak terlalu menakutkan—bagi Kisame—sekarang tambah ngeri dari wajahnya.

"WHOAAAAA! Se-se-se-SETAAAANNNN!" teriak Pein dengan lebay-nya sambil ngacir ke belakang Sasori. Otomatis hantu Yahiko tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sasori.

Glek! Sasori nelen ludah sebelum akhirnya berani ngeliat tampang ancur hantu tersebut (Aah, Sasori-kun kalo takut imuut deh XD/ abaikan).

Sang hantu mulai bertanya pada Sasori.

"Ini Akatsuki?" pertanyaan bodoh menurut Sasori.

"Hn." Jawabnya enteng

"Siapa namamu?"

"Akasuna no Sasori."

"Umur?"

Sigh, nih orang napa tanya-tanya umur?

"25 tahun" jawabnya berdusta.

"Bohong, un. Umurnya Danna tuh 35, un!" Deidara malah buka aib.

'Nih anak malah buka aib segala sih?' batin Sasori dongkol.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau di sini?"

"Emm, 8 eh 10 mungkin. Saking lamanya gue lupa."

"Ck, siapa ketua di sini?"

"Umm, Pein eh Nagato-_sama_ ya?" jawab Sasori sekenannya.

'_Nagato, kamu masih waras nggak sih? Cari anak buah yang bener gitu kek. Kayaknya dulu pas gue yang jadi ketua nggak sekere ini deh?' _inner hantu Yahiko.

"Pein? Siapa dia?"

"Noh!" Sasori narik tubuh Pein pake _Chakura no Ito_-nya. Keluarlah Pein dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Akhirnya tatapan mereka bertemu. Mereka sangat dekat dan hanya menyisakan jarak 5 centi saja. Mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Detak jantung Pein tak beraturan, ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Matanya ia biarkan terpejam. Dirinya pasrah apapun yang terjadi nanti. (Readers: Woi, Author! Ini bukan fic Yaoi, baka! Author: Gomen aja deh *cuek* Readers: Whuuu! *nglempar tomat*).

Err—ralat ralat. Soal jarak mereka itu bener. Tapi yang lainnya anggap aja kalian nggak baca apa-apa .. lanjuut!

Wajah Pein mulai pucat pasi jikalau harus berhadapan dengan manusia jadi-jadian a.k.a. hantu. Zetsu yang udah nggak tahan lagi langsung nutup VFT-nya (tuh anak takut banget sih?). Hidan langsung nyebut nama DJ berkali-kali, bahkan beratus-ratus kali mungkin. Kakuzu masih setia menghitung istrinya. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, sama Tobi berpelukan ala Teletubbies. Sasori masuk ke hiruko-nya.

"Hoi! Buka pintunya!" teriak seseorang dari arah luar. Suara yang familiar bagi mereka yang masih nggak begitu bego-begonya amat.

'Jangan jangan…' batin Itachi merasakan yang firasat buruk.

'Semoga bukan dia.' Batin Kakuzu sambil memeluk istrinya.

_KRIIIEEETT_

Suara pintu dibuka (lah, dari batu tuh?). Dan, orang tersebut adalaah… JRENG JREENG…

"SASUKEEE?" teriak Teletubbies a.k.a Itachi, Kisame, Deidara dan Tobi *diamaterasu, dishamehada, diC4, digenjutsu (?)*. Masih inget acara peluk-pelukkan ala Teletubbies mereka di chapter sebelumnya, kan?

"Hn." Hanya itu respon dari sang bungsu Uchiha ini. Padahal keempat fansnya meneriakkan namanya dengan suka cita (ItaKisaDei: Siapa yang fansnya pantat ayam? Tobi: Tobi fansnya Sasuke-_kun_ kok, Tobi kan anak baik!).

"Woi, elu ke sini Cuma mau 'nyapa fans' lo, atau Cuma mau mejeng aja di fic special Akatsuki ini!" teriak Hidan (bersyukurlah nak, akhirnya kau dapat peran juga) dengan gaya malak, pasalnya dia nggak suka ada Sasuke di sini. Simple, alasennya Hidan kalah keren sama Sasuke *digebuk Hidan FG*.

"Mejeng! Ya nggak lah. Gue Cuma mau— eh, siapa dia?" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena dia kaget akan sesuatu, reflek dia nunjuk sosok Kisame (Kisame: Hantunya kan dia, kok gue terus sih T^T). Maaf, maksud saya nunjuk Hantu Yahiko yang lagi megang leher (baca: nyekik) Pein.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hantu Yahiko (Yahiko: Nama gue aja apa susahnya sih?) dengan sinisnya.

"Gue kan Tanya 'siapa lo', kok balik Tanya?" Sasuke tak kalah sinis.

"Mantan ketua Akatsuki."

"Oh,"

"Tanya apa lagi? Nomor telepon? Alamat _e-mail_? Nama _Facebook_? _Blog_? Pin BBM?" Yahiko mulai promosi bak salesman, tetap dengan gaya yang dingin (?).

"Nggak semuanya!" jawab Sasuke dengan angkuhnya. Ciri khas Uchiha itu, mungkin kecuali Itachi *ditsukuyomi*. "Hmm?".

"Rambut oranye, tinggi tubuh kira-kira sama, hmm?" gumam Sasuke nggak jelas.

"Baka Otouto! Mending lo pulang aja deh!" suruh Aniki-nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi?

"Tunggu sebentar, Aniki! Ada yang janggal." Sasuke masang tampang serius.

"Apaan?" Hidan malah nyahut.

"Ya merekalah, BAKA!" sindir Sasuke yang nggak tahan sama anggota Akatsuki yang kapasitas otaknya jauuuuhhhh di bawah AUTHOR! *digebukin rame-rame*. Enggak ding, Author aslinya juga rada' pinter, rada' bego, rada' rada' juga *ketawa-ketiwi sendiri liat yang baca nih fanfic (?)*.

"Oh" Akatsuki ber-oh-ria (-Zetsu, Sasori, Pein).

"Sasuke, coba kamu perhatikan!" perintah Itachi.

"Hmm?"

"Itu… jubah Akatsuki …." Itachi menghela nafas ringan (?), "10 tahun yang lalu."

_JLEGAARR_ *sfx: petir nyamber rumahnya Author*

"Wat de pak in de hel?" koor semuanya berjamaah. (sejak kapan koor itu sendirian?)

"Ja-ja-jadi ka-ka-kamu u-u-udah ma-ma-mat-ti, u-u-u-un?" Tanya Deidara segagap Hinata kalo' ketemu Sule, dan segagap Azis kalo' ketemu Naruto (?).

"Ya iyalah, orang Author aja ngomong gue hantu, masa' masih idup? Hantu mana yang belom mati? Dasar banci taman lawang!" hina Yahiko.

4 sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Deidara.

"Salah, bukan taman lawang, tapi lawang sewu." Ralat Sasuke.

Tangan Deidara udah siap nonjok Yahiko ples Sasuke ampe babak telur (?).

"Khukhukhu… hebat ya? Kuntilanak jaman sekarang rambutnya _blonde_." Puji (?) Hidan.

"DIAAAAMMMM!" teriak Sasori fruitasi (Frustasi oi!).

Semuanya mingkem, sampe Kisame yang biasanya megap-megap mulutnya itupun mingkem.

"Jangan kalian ejek terus 'My Darling'!" ucap Sasori dengan pe-de-nya. Deidara mukanya udah semerah tomat. Bukan malu, tapi marah. Ya iyalah. Lha wong dirinya udah di sindir, eh, malah Sasori mengumumkan hubungan gelap (?) Sasori sama Deidara.

"KATSU!"

DUAAAAR(atus ribu US $ *matanya Kakuzu + Author jadi ijo*).

Markas Akatsuki udah meledak nggak karuan. Deidara dengan tidak berperike-Akatsuki-annya meledakkan diri dengan bom C0-nya agar seluruh _member_ Akatsuki mati semua.

"Oi! Dei, mau lo apain markas gue?"

Dan keluarlah sang Pemimpin Akatsuki yang asli. Yap, dialah Author! *digebukin Akatsuki rame-rame* Mangsudnya si Nagato itu loh.

"_Yatta_! Deidara udah mati!" Sahut Hidan kegirangan. Anggota lain pada _sweat drop_.

"Siapa sih yang ngledakin neh markas?" tiba-tiba Zetsu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Hiks— Kenapa Dei? Hiks, Kenapa kau tega tinggalkan ku sendiri? Hiks—hiks—" ucap Sasori dengan dramatisnya sampe nangis kejer. Tobi juga ikut nangis, malah tambah lebay dari Sasori. Hidan masih setia lompat-lompat gaje, autisnya kumat.

"Oh, Deidara toh? Dia mati kagak?" Tanya Zetsu lagi.

"Jelas dong Zetsu-_chan_!" jawab Hidan genit. "Deidara udah koid, matek, nggak idup, dead, dan, empph—" Mulutnya Hidan dibekep sama Sasori pake ekornya Hiruko (?). Zetsu sendiri udah merinding disko dipanggil pake embel-embel '_chan_'.

Kita skip bagian ini

"Nagato?" panggil (arwah gentayangan) Yahiko.

"Oh, ada apa Pein?" Tanya Nagato tenang. Tapi,

"E-eeh? Yahiko? Kamu kan udah mati? Lha kok idup lagi? Terus blablabla—" Nagato berubah parno. Ternyata itu Yahiko, bukan Pein (Di fic ini yang kebagian jadi Pein yang _Deva Path_ a. k. a Tendo).

Pein masih pingsan (sejak kapan dia pingsan?). Mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan busa. Matanya terpejam untuk selama-lamanya. –TAMAT—(?). Ya, enggak lah! Ada ada aja.

Nagato melirik Pein dengan lirikan genitnya (buset dah, nggak bisa kebayang OOC-nya). ralat, Nagato melirik Pein yang tak sadar kan diri. Lalu, dengan takut-takut kalau uangnya diambil (ini Nagato apa Kakuzu sih?), dia memberanikan diri menatap wajah corettampancoret Yahiko.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Nagato yang mulai stay cool lagi. Yahiko enggak jawab. Tapi tatapannya lah yang akan jadi jawaban. Tubuh-ini-aku-ambil-atau-kau-akan-merasakan'nya', kira-kira itulah arti tatapannya.

Glek! Kakuzu menelan ludahnya (ini Nagato apa Kakuzu sebenernya?). Firasat buruk mulai menyelimuti otaknya.

'Uangku pasti akan melayang lagi, nggak mungkin nggak!' batin Kakuzu yakin sambil keringetan dingin dan ngompol di celana *dihajar*.

"Emm, yang kamu maksud bukan money kan?" Tanya Kakuzu hati-hati.

Yahiko geleng-geleng.

"Engg, uang?".

Yahiko masih geleng-geleng.

"Fulus?"

Geleng-geleng ditambah ajeb-ajeb (?).

"Okane?"

Geleng-geleng, ganti grepe-grepe (?) dompet.

"Oi, Kuzu! Dari tadi yang elo tanyain perasaan uang mulu deh?" Tanya Nagato heran. Lah, gimana enggak heran coba? Nih mahluk otaknya isinya duiiiiitttt melulu. Ndak ada yang lain apa?

"Huh, pokoknya yang aku inginkan—" Ucapan Yahiko terpotong.

JDAAARR *sfx: Petir nyamber* (Readers: Oi, dari tadi petir mulu sih?)

Tiba-tiba langit jadi gelap. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Teletubbies (ItaKisaDeiTobi) berpamitan *digebuk warga sekampung*. Salah teks plus fandom (emang ada yah, fandom buat Teletubbies?)! Ulangi lagi!

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Petir menyambar-nyambar. Dan dari atas langit turun cahaya yang sangaaatt menyilaukan.

"Waktumu sudah habis, Yahiko!" kata mahluk tersebut yang di yakini adalah Dewa Jashin.

"Dewa Jashin? Benarkah itu anda?" sahut Hidan yang matanya udah berbinar-binar.

"Ya, ini aku! Terimakasih, kau selalu memujaku setiap hari." Jawab Dewa Jashin tegas.

"KYAAAA~~, Sama-sama, donk!" Hidan lompat-lompat sampe ke surga (?). Nasibnya lagi baik banget. Mulai dari Deidara wafat *Author mewek*, Pein yang sebentar lagi pasti pergi, dan ketemu Dewa Jashin. Wew, _lucky_ banget, sob!

"Dewa sialan, ngapain gue harus pergi?" tolak Yahiko.

"Siapa yang bilang pergi? Waktumu untuk di dunia ini udah abis." Jelas Dewa Jashin.

"Tolong izinkan aku, 1 jam aja lah, nggak pa-pa." mohon Yahiko.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Aku—aku belum mendapatkan tubuhku. Dan, aku belum ketemu Konan! Aku belum say-good-bye with her. Pliss, kasih ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Yahiko ngeluarin devil eyes no jutsu. Weleeh, malah kagak mempan dong, Yang ada mah takut.

"Err~ baiklah, hanya 1 jam. Itu pun kau hanya boleh menemuinya waktu tengah malam."

"Apapun demi Konan-_chan_ akan kulakukan!" Yahiko mengepalkan tangannya ke udara saking yakinnya. Itachi, Hidan, sama Sasori cemburu berat. Pasalnya mereka sama-sama ngincer Konan.

'_Nih anak siapanya Konan-_chan_, sih?_' batin 3 bersaudara ha-ha (Salah fandom dodol!).

"Kalian, tunggulah aku di sini tepat jam 12 malam nanti." Kata Yahiko. Dan lagi-lagi nih petir nyamber. Biar nambah kesan horror dan dramatis gitu.

"Gue juga?" Tanya Sasuke nunjuk dirinya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yahiko singkat, padat, jelas sekali.

"Pan gue bukan anggota Akatsuki!"

"Pokoknya harus mau! TITIK nggak pake koma, pakenya saus ama kecap." Setelah mengucapkan pesanannya (?), Yahiko pergi meninggalkan Akatsukikers dan Sasuke yang hatinya udah nyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

'_Bego banget, napa coba gue dateng ke sini. Mampus lah gue_!' batin Sasuke tak rela. Poor you, Sasuke.

**To Be Continued**

**Hontouni Arigatou **buat yang udah baca sampe selese.

Saya yang masih terlalu newbie ini sangat senang jikalau anda mau membaca fanfic ini sampai habis (sok formal).

Udah ah, jangan lupa review-nya yang bermanfaat ya? ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

The Old Leader Chapter 2 END

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Old Leader © milik saya seorang.

Warning: OOC, typos (kalo ada), gaje, abal, aneh, alur kecepeten, rada' ga nyambung sama judulnya, Author kebanyakan mejeng *dikeroyok Akatsuki + Readers* dll

Ini yang terakhir, lho. Happy Read aja deh. Hehehe… ntar saya numpang bacotnya di bawah aja.

Check them out!

**Tenda Pengungsian Akatsuki, 07:20 pm**

Karena markas Akatsuki yang sebenernya udah bobrok itu tambah bobrok, ancur dan sudah tak berbentuk malahan. Alhasil, mereka mendirikan tenda besar sebagai tempat pengungsian. Sekarang, mereka sedang mengadakan rapat. Tentunya, Sasuke juga mau tidak mau harus ikut.

"Siapa aja yang absen, Chi?" Tanya Nagato—selaku ketua Akatsuki yang sebenarnya (untuk sementara, singkirkan dulu Tobi! *tawa sadis*).

"Hidan, Konan, sama Deidara." Jawab Itachi.

"Hee? Hidan? Kemana tuh anak?" Tanya sang bendahara(m) Akatsuki tersebut, Kakuzu.

"Kan lu partner-nya, masak nggak tahu sih?" tanya Itachi yang hari ini menggantikan posisi Konan sebagai Wakil Ketua Akatsuki (emang ada?).

"Yee, yang ada di pikiranku kan hanya satu. _My sweet sweet darling_, oh, _Money-chan_." Jawab Kakuzu dengan terlalu sangat lebay sekali.

"Huweek, jijay eike." Ucap Itachi yang sekarang dalam mode bences.

"Cukup! Nah, sekarang siapa yang tahu kemana si Jashin maniac tersebut?" Tanya Nagato.

"Dia ikut Jashin ke khayangan." Jawab Zetsu putih dan hitam bersamaan (bilang Zetsu aja gitu napa?). Semuanya _sweat drop_ berjamaah.

"Huh, lupakan dia. Eh, dari tadi kok Konan belum dateng-dateng ya?" Tanya Sasori yang dari raut wajahnya (sangat) mencemaskan Konan (Deidara mau lo kemanain, Sas? Buat gue aja ya? *dihajar sepi-sepi (?)*).

"Ah iya, emangnya Leader kasih misi apaan seh?" Tanya Kisame penasaran.

"Misi itu sangat rahasia sekali." Jawab Nagato.

"Jangan-jangan—" semuanya langsung berpikiran yang enggak-enggak. Lihat saja pikiran mereka:

'_Misi ngrampok uang orang kaya'_

'_Misi menemukan _Princess Mermaid'

'_Misi mencari Lolipop'_

'_Misi membeli Krim Penangkal sakaligus Penghapus Kriput yang paling AMPUH'_

'_per-Misi numpang lewat (?)' _Dan pikiran aneh-aneh lainnya.

"Sudah-sudah, Konan itu cuma aku suruh nemenin Author yang lagi galau. Liat aja, noh!" kata Nagato sambil nunjuk layar Author.

"Sssttt, diem Nagato-_kun_. Dia nggak nemenin aku kok, tapi jadi Baby Sitter-nya adek aku yang bawel." Author udah muntah sesumur manggil Nagato pake embel-embel '_kun_'.

"Haah? Babi Sister?" Tanya Zetsu norak.

"Sister-nya Babi mah elu kale, Zet." Sindir Kisame.

"Emang elu nggak ngrasa apa muka kayak monyet?"

"Muka gue itu coretkerencoret. Dasar abstrak!"

"Ancur."

"Angker."

"Alay."

"STOOOPPP!" teriak Anggota Akatsuki (-Deidara, Tobi).

"_Don't worry_, upah jadi Baby Sitter-nya banyak kok." Ucap Author menenagkan.

"Uang kah itu?" Tanya siapa lagi kalau bukan si rentenir kesayangan (?) kita.

"Iya, pokonya nih fanfic tamat dulu. Kalau banyak yang nge-review kamu dapet uang deh."

LANJUT!

"Lalu, di mana _Otouto_-mu itu?" Tanya Nagato melanjutkan.

"Fu fu fu, nanti juga keluar." Jawab Itachi.

JLEGAAR (Readers: Ganti sound fx gitu kek! Dari tadi petir mulu! =,=). Keluarlah sosok bocah cilik (?) yang memakai jubah kedodoran.

"ANIKIIIII!". Benar sosok tersebut adalah adik Itachi, sebut saja namanya Sasugay *di Chidori*, maksudnya Sasuke.

"Gimana? Cocokkan?" Tanya Itachi. Yup, kali ini Sasuke disuruh pake jubah (tak layak pakai)-nya Akatsuki.

"Cocok apanya? Dasar, _mendokusei_." Ucap Sasuke sambil meniru _trademark_ milik Mahluk paling malas sejagad raya (hiperbola sangaat).

"Stop—" semua orang menoleh pada Kisame. "—kau mencuri hatiku, hatikuuu~"

GUBRAAAK

Semuanya _sweat drop_ berat. Mungkin kalau ditimbang beratnya _Sweat drop_ sekitar 0,000000000000000000000000001 kg. Abaikan.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi suka dangdut, Kis?" Tanya Zetsu penasaran.

"Sejak Itachi suka muter lagunya Bang Roma Irama." Turun sudah martabat ke-Uchiha-an Itachi. Tak diduga, tak disangka, sang partner akan membuka mulut untuk aib paling memalukan dari dirinya. Sungguh ironis sekali pemirsa (lebay lu).

"A-a-a-aniki, ka-ka-kau suka la-lagu—" pertanyaan Sasuke terpotong saking _shock_-nya dia.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, a-aku tak bisa menjaga nama baik Uchiha kita." Ucap Itachi menyesali perbuatannya (sfx: Ooooohhh).

"Tidak, tidak Itachi. Aku, aku juga—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku juga suka AYU TING TING!"

GUBRAAAKKK

Ckckck, dasar Uchiha, seleranya rendah banget. Andai saja Deidara melihat ini, tawanya akan meledak sampai radius berapa nanti? Tapi tenang saja, Dei, aku udah nyuruh Sasori buat ngerekam adegan memalukan ini kok.

"Adek karo mas`e podho wae, edan kabeh!" sindir Zetsu putih pada duo Uchiha kita dengan memakai Bahasa Jawa (Author lagi stress disuruh ngomomg pake bahasa Jawa sama Pak Guru).

Tentu, sebagai teman yang baik, Zetsu hitam menerjemahkannya dalam Bahasa Inggris (?), "The younger brother and the older brother are same, they're so crazy!" (maaf kalo salah)

Tobi yang nggak punya peran pun akhirnya menerjemahkannya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan baik, sebut dia Zetsu ORANYE!, "Adik dan kakak sama saja, gila semua!"

Ada yang mau mendaftar lagi, menjadi Zetsu merah misalnya? Atau warna lain? Silakan hubungi Dokter Jiwa atau Dokter yang sedang Sakit Jiwa (?) ke alamat di bawah ini *Zetsu bersaudara nunjuk ke atas*.

"Ehem." Biar tampak berwibawa gitu, si Nagato mencoba berdehem sekeras-keras mungkin, malah pakai toa kalau perlu.

Hasil nihil.

"Yang masih mau hidup, DENGERIN GUEE!" teriak Nagato sekuat tenaga.

Selamat, anda belum beruntung. Sabar ya, Nagato!

Nagato menghela nafas panjang. Lalu dia beranikan menggunakan sebuah _jutsu_ yang sangat fatal kalau dipakai. Lebih dari Kitty eyes no Jutsu.

"Emm, ano kawan kawan—" Nagato membuat suara se-_cute_ mungkin. Pipinya memerah, tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung rambutnya (?).

Semuanya langsung menoleh (-Sasuke, Tobi anak baik), soalnya wajah Nagato udah kayak _Uke_ siap santap (?).

"WOII! OMES LO SEMUA!" teriakan Nagato iu sukses membuat Akatsukikers + Author jadi bubar jalan.

"Eh, lha rapatnya gimana?" Tanya Itachi yang tumben-tumbennya waras.

"Aku nggak ikut deh." Ujar Kisame.

"Kami juga." Zetsu hitam, putih, oranye (tau kan siapa?), ikut mengundurkan diri.

"Ikutan deh." Sang bendahara pun juga pergi. Yah, kalian juga pasti tahu kan alasannya apa? Takut istrinya direbut orang lain.

Sekarang tinggal sang ketua, Uchiha bersaudara, dan pemuda Suna ini yang masih betahan.

"Saos, lu nggak ikutan?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Galau." Jawab Sasori bosan.

"_Baka_-_Otouto_?"

"Kalau aku pergi mau kemana?"

"_Leader_?"

"Yah, gue kan ketuanya, bego! Lah, elu sendiri?"

"Kan aku nggantiin Konan, gimana sih?"

Hening untuk beberapa menit.

Sasori lagi main sama kugutsu-nya, Sasuke tidur mimpiin uang (?), Nagato mikir pemecahan masalahnya sambil ngupil (sumpah, nggak bisa bayangin), Itachi hanya bengong.

"_Leader_, _Baka-Otouto_, Saos?" panggil Itachi lemas.

Hening.

"Oh, _come on guys_!" kata Itachi sok ng-Inggris.

Hening.

"Ngomong dooong?" Itachi pasang muka melas.

"BERISIK ITACHI! KITA LAGI MIKIR!" teriak NagaSasuSaso (?).

"Ah, Go-go-gomen."

Hening lagi karena Itachi takut dimarahin. Tapi, Itachi bingung, kalau mikir kenapa pose mereka aneh-aneh?

"Bagaimana kalau si kepala oranye ini kita berikan saja pada hantu tadi, masalah selesai bukan?" ucap Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Tidak bisa! Karena dia adalah salah satu tubuh Rikudo Pein-ku, Uchiha."

"Konan atau Pein?" Tanya Sasori yang sepertinya setuju dengan usul Sasuke.

'Glek!' Nagato menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana pun dia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau tubuhnya Sasuke saja? Lebih layak pakai kan?" Sasori menyeringai sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Tubuhmu saja, bonsai! Sasuke tubuhnya terlalu uhukbagusuhuk untuk dipakai." Ucap Itachi tak rela.

"Huh, emoh. Kenapa nggak disogok duwit aja?"

**Di Antah Berantah**

"Beibi, kita aman kok di sini. Karena apapun yang terjadi, aku kan s'lalu melindungimu, oh my money."

Seperti yang kalian lihat, Kakuzu sudah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu.

**Kembali ke Tenda Pengungsian Akatsuki**

"Tidak memungkinkan." Jawab Itachi mengecek daftar absen.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

JREENG JREENG

" Pokoknya gue enggak mau elu-elu pada ilang. Pokoknya kita semua harus pada selamet." Ucap Nagato. Ciri-ciri pemimpin yang baik itu.

"Tapi, kita harus bagaimana? Pikirkan itu!" teriak Sasuke esmoni.

SREEEETT

Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sekarang siapa yang datang lagi?

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan 2 orang yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan rinci dan akurat. Terlalu aneh masalahnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Nagato bosan.

"Iiih, masa' kamyu nggak kenal eike sih?" udah pada tahu kan ini siapa?

"Huh, nggak usah diladenin." Sasori masang earphone di telinganya (Kakuzu: Uang dari mana itu?).

Sasuke ngebolak balik majalah lawas (sekitar tahun 80-an mungkin). Itachi mainin hape (?), Nagato ke kamar mandi. Kenapa ke kamar mandi? Karena Nagato pengen BAB *di-rinnegan*.

"Maaf, sebernarnya tujuan kami ke sini bukan mau membunuh—eh, maksudnya membantai—eeh, salah-salah mengganggu kalian." Ucap Kabuto kemudian.

"Apa? Ngambil Sasuke? Langkahi dulu mayat gue." Sahut Itachi.

"Iya, sih, tapi Orochimaru-_sama_ sedang tak menginginkan itu."

"Terus?" Tanya Itachi _stay cool_. Tapi hatinya bersabda (?), 'Nih anak kok tiba-tiba jadi formal gini sih ngomongnya, kan biasanya rada'-rada' gimanaaa gitu.'

"Khukhukhu, kau tak berubah Itachi, selalu saja waspada."

"Suaranya berubah." Bisik Sasori ke Itachi.

"Itu udah kebiasaannya. Dulu waktu masih di Akatsuki juga gitu kan?"

"Bodo amat lah ngurusin dia."

"Hayoloo! Ngomongin eike kan? Iih, demen banget sih." Sela Orochimaru balik lagi ke suaranya yang asli (?).

"ITACHII! SASORIIIII!" teriak Kabuto marah.

"A-a-apa?" jawab Sasori sama Itachi takut-takut.

"Nggak pa-pa, Cuma ngetes kuping lo pada congek nggak." Jawab Kabuto enteng.

"HASYEM!" teriak ItaSaso (cocok nggak sih?) tepat di telinga Ka'buto ijo *dikemplang Kabuto*.

**Sementara itu di khayangan tempat Dewa Jashin Bernaung (?)**

"WOW! Keren bangeettzz seh tempatnya!" teriak Hidan norak bin lebay.

"Namanya juga kahayangan." Sahut Yahiko sewot yang kini disuruh Jashin buat nemenin Hidan.

"Idih, ngapain elo di sini seh? Kamseupay deh lo, euuuwhh eeuuuwhh." Cibir Hidan, diduga dia telah terkena penyakit 4l y stadium akhir!

"Stroberi mangga apel, sori nggak lepel, bro!" ucap Yahiko.

"Terus masalah buat loe?"

"ELO!" Yahiko nunjuk Hidan.

"GUE!" Yahiko nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"END!" Yahiko nyilangin tangannya, terus dilepas (Eeeh?!).

"Hiks hiks, elo tega banget sich ninggalin gue." Hidan mewek.

"Gue itu suka sama lo tau. Lo tuh lebih berharga dari pada nyawa gue tau nggak sih." Ucap Hidan niruin kata-kata di telenovela yang sering ditonton Kakuzu, ups.

"Emoh, gue masih normal." Kata Yahiko yang JLEB banget di hati kecil Hidan (Huweekks).

"Bukannya pepatah pernah bilang, tak ada cewek, cowok pun jadi. So, sama gue aja yuk?" pepatah mana yang mau mengatakan itu?

"Huh, ogah. Eh, by the way, anyway, busway, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Yahiko mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Kalau di sini jam 2 pagi, kalau di dunia manusia jam 11 malem."

"Kalau begitu, satu jam lagi ya? Khu khu khu, aku tak sabar."

"Nggak sabar apaan?"

"Nggak sabar ketemu Konan."

GUBRAAK

**Kembali Lagi ke Tenda Pengungsian Akatsuki**

"Ehm, terus apa yang akan kiita lakukan?" Tanya Nagato yang barusan kelar dari kamar mandi.

"Kita lawan saja!" teriak seekor mahluk bercadar aneh, jelek, tua, kikir, dan mata duitan yang baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu secara tiba-tiba. Sebut saja namanya Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu!?" teriak semuanya girang sambil menoleh secara _slow motion_.

"Gue Cuma mau ngingetin, sekarang udah jam setengah dua belas lebih lima menit."

"WHAT?!"

"Makanya buruan sono!"

Semuanya pada lari tak tentu arah (ceritanya udah pada keluar dari 'kamar' nih), termasuk Orochimaru, Kabuto dan Kakuzu. Ckckck, pada nggak waras nih.

Agak lama sampai—

TENG TENG

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat (Sejak kapan Akatsuki punya jam?). Semua yang berada di tenda itu—termasuk nyamuk, jangkrik, hingga Author (?)—menoleh secara berbarengan. Memelototi jam yang tak berdosa itu. Si jam malah dengan songong-nya memelototi balik.

Hening lama.

JLEGAAAARRR (sfx: Petir nyamber para Readers XD *dibantai*).

"HUWAAAA! HANTUUUU!" teriak semuanya—Sasuke juga ikutan loh.

"Hiks-hiks, ini aku Ki-Kisame." Jawab Kisame tersedu-sedu.

"Nggak mungkin, kamu pasti nyamar kan?" Tanya Itachi was-was sambil masang Sharingan-nya.

"Ta-_cchi_ jahat deh, masa' dari tadi nyangka Kisa hantu terus sih. Ntar, Kisa nangis lho." Kisame dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kiyut itu merengek.

Itachi dengan berat hati akhirnya menenangkan Kisame. Bayangin deh, Kisame nangis itu bisa dateng banjir bandang. Apalagi kalau ngambek, jangan ditanya, TSUNAMI, bo'!

"Aduuh, lama amat sih, si hantu jeruk purut itu?" Tanya Sasori gelisah.

"Lah, kok Senpai malah nungguin sih?" Tanya Zetsu Oranye—Tobi.

"Soalnya, aku kan paling males kalo disuruh nunggu lama-lama. Gimana sih masa' kamu nggak tahu sifat mencolokku ini. Harusnya semua orang bla bla bla…" Sasori curcol ga jelas.

"Masa' hantu juga mau Senpai tunggu?" Tanya Tobi lagi.

"Ya iyalah, siapa tahu si hantu itu punya banyak duit." Sahut Kakuzu ga nyambung.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hhh~ siapa?" Tanya Nagato muak.

"Oi Nagato! Gue Yahiko, si pemeran hantu di fanfic ini! Ekspresinya takut ato gimana gitu kek?" teriak Yahiko kesal.

"Gimana kita mau takut kalo dandan-an lo kayak gitu." Nagato nunjuk-nunjuk Yahiko pake jari tengahnya yang abis buat ngupil (iih, jorok).

Mari kita lihat apa yang ditunjuk tadi, Yahiko mengenakan baju koko warna oranya norak, bawahannya sarung kotak-kotak warna coklat, di pundaknya ada sajadah warna merah tua, dan jangan lupa, peci warna putih.

Pokoknya kayak orang mau pergi ke masjid deh.

"Oh, gue lupa. Gue barusan taraweh sih, bentar ya!"

Lalu, Yahiko pun pergi lagi. Dateng- dateng udah pake _tuxedo_ sekarang.

"Ck, lo mau kencan atau apa sih?" sindir Itachi—sang jombloers sejati Akatsuki.

'Makin lama, nih hantu kok nggak ngeri ya?' batin Kisame heran.

"Nggak usah banyak cek-cok, mana tubuh gue?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Nih." Dengan _innocent_-nya, Tobi si anak jel—eh, baik nan terlalu jujur ini menyerahkan tubuh tak berdosa (baca: penuh dosa) Pein.

"TOBIII!" teriak semuanya kompak.

"Apa?" Tobi menoleh bingung.

"Semprul, kenapa kamu kasihin! Tobi anak jelek banget!" sembur Zetsu sambil hujan lokal.

"Nyahahaha, makasih Tobi anak baek. Baek banget malah." Teriak Yahiko sambil ngibrit.

Lebih bodohnya lagi, semuanya Cuma ngeliatin doang sambil cengok. Nggak ada yang ngejar atau apapun gitu kek?

"…"

Yahiko lari terus sampai ada suara yang menulikan telinga, berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"BERHENTIIII!" teriak sesosok mahluk berambut biru muda dengan origami bentuk bunga bangkai di atas kepalanya. Panggil dia, Konan Edogawa! *digampar*

Bukannya berhenti, dengan nepsong dan mesumnya, si manusia jadi-jadian—Yahiko—itu malah tambah kenceng ingga mereka bertubrukan (Readers: Author ero nih jadinya, rate K+ lho ini!).

Jangan mikir yang tidak-tidak, yang bertubrukan itu bunga bangkai-nya ama si Yahiko, tahu.

"BHUEH, ANJR*T, BAUNYA BOO'!" teriak Yahiko.

"HWAHAHAHAHA!" tawa membahana semuanya yang ada di situ.

"Rasain lo, setan!" sindir Itachi dengan nistanya.

"Mampus, dah! Ahahaha…" Zetsu putih ikutan mencibir.

Dan berakhirlah nasib Yahiko untuk mengambil tubuhnya. Tamat? Belum lah, nggantung amat end-nya.

"Sekarang kamu telah kami permalukan di sini, sebagai gantinya kamu harus di beri hukuman." Ucap Nagato bijak (?).

"Asal jangan aneh-aneh boleh deh."

Sasori smirking, terus bisikin Yahiko,

"Er-A-Pe-E aku dong."

"NOOO!"

DUAARR

"Saso-chan selingkuh dibelakangku, un!" teriak suara cempreng nan sumbang milik Deidara—pemilik resmi Sasori #plak.

"_You my Uke_, Saso, un! Jangan selingkuh, un."

JRENG JREENGG (sfx: Author tiba-tiba jadi suka SasoDei)

"Sudah, sudah tidak usah bertengkr." Ucap Konan dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Sebagai gantinya biar aku yang mutusin hukumannya." Lanjut Konan.

Semuanya anteng, ngeliatin senyumannya Konan yang jarang banget keliatan.

"JADILAH BABU KAMI!"

"WHAA—T?"

—THE END—

Huwaaaaaa! Maaf, maaf maaf telat ng-update-nya! *sembah sujud*. Bukannya nggak punya ide, tapi nggak punya uang buat beli Pulsa modem. Mau ke warnet dimarahin ortu melulu.

Yosh! Yang penting aku udah update, dan matur suwun buat yang udah review minta lanjut. Aku sueeenneengg bangetss pas liat ada yang review. Kirain nggak ada gitu loh.

Dari pada panjang lebar malah bikin eneg, sekian saya akhiri dulu minna! Jaa ne! ( ʅ^o^)ʃ

PS: Sebagai permintaan maaf saya kasih fanfic deh. Di check ya?


End file.
